Good News to All
by Vic92091
Summary: [FINISHED]Was called the Birthday Bash but decided to change the name... surprises r happening to the Lyoko gang and 2 in particular will surprise every1 rated T 2 b safe.. UxY OxS JxA
1. the plan

Hello this is an Ulrich and Yumi fanfic. This story is starting off with an introduction and then chapter one all in one section. The intro is boring but I think the rest is pretty good. OK heres the story

* * *

**The Birthday Bash**

**Introduction**

Yumi and Aelita both have changed. Aelita has been materialized and her and Yumi have moved into Kadic. Lucky for them their dorms are next to each other. Nothing has changed other than that and the fact that XANA was shut down. The guys are the same. They haven't really changed, although Jeremy has been away from his computer a lot since Aelita came to Earth. Ulrich's grades improved since Yumi moved in. That was only because he would do all his homework as fast as he could so he can go and see her or Yumi helped him with his work or studying. Whatever it was it worked… big time. Odd has been doing good, too. Jim hasn't caught Kiwi yet. Although, Odds snoring didn't go away but Ulrich has gotten used to that. Unfortunately he has to. There was only one reason why Yumi moved to Kadic. **_(A/N: besides that fact that she wanted to)_** No one really knew but all the adults in the school **_(A/N: like the Jim and the Principle)._** Not even Ulrich knew why. But the anniversary of Yumi's birth, and the gang had a plan.

* * *

**The first chapter is kind of like a review from the intro so yea... heres chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's the day of Yumi's birthday. The gang had a big surprise for her. Since Yumi is now a boarder in Kadic, they thought it would be easier but they were wrong. Aelita had figured out what they were going to do. As Yumi was in her dorm studying, the team was planning in Ulrich and Odds room.

"Ok you guys heres the plan" Aelita said looking at the guys. As they huddled up and discussed what was going to happen, Yumi was having trouble with her studying. She was trying to memorize the Pythagorean theorem and trig. **_(A/N: I thought it was hard to memorize volume but Yumi's in 8th grade so I thought of something harder)_**

"A square plus B square equals C square, A square plus B square equals C square" she said over and over again.

"Toms old aunt _(T o/a)_ Sat on her _(S o/h)_ Coughing and howling _(C on Yumi, this stuff is easy" she told herself._

**_(A/N: that was the way I figured out trig )_**

"OK enough studying… I wonder what the others are doing" she said picking up her cell.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Got it?" Aelita said breaking the huddle. They all nodded.

"Ok start of Faze 1" Odd said looking at Ulrich. He nodded and pulled out his cell phone **_(A/N: he hasn't dialed yet)_**

"Ulrich, while your keep Yumi busy, we will go off campus and get the supplies and set up in her room. Bring her there around 7:30. It will only take us about an hour to get everything done so keep her busy." Jeremy said looking at Ulrich. **_(A/N: so yea its 6:00 pm there (sorry i love math)_**

"What do you want me to do?" Ulrich said looking at all of them.

"I don't know be creative. Dazzle her" Aelita said with a shrug and a tilt of her head.

* * *

**_With Yumi_**

"I can't get that thought out. Why wont you go away?" Yumi said looking at the wall.

* * *

Ok that's the end for now. It was something on the top of my head. In the next chapter, ill put what Yumi's thought was but for now review and ill give you the next chapter so yea R&R

-Vic-


	2. bad memory

OK I got more reviews than I thought for my first chapter

* * *

Kmc99 - Ohhh yea math rules. I know this is only July 1st but this is for you… Happy Day Before Birthday

… - Thanks.. im going to try to make more surprises in this story but I don't think its going to be so long but I think ill put a sequel

aZn sIsTeR – Thanks and I will

Luna – Yumi doesn't know about the party but the thought of her birthday gives her a bad memory. You'll see in this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**:Yumis POV:**

I keep trying to get the thought out of my head but it wont. I don't want to remember it. Because of it, I'm here.

**_Flashback-_**

_Its was Yumi's 13th birthday and her parents wanted to celebrate. After she came home from school and was done with her homework, she went done stairs into the kitchen and started talking to her mom. "Hey Yumi, why don't you go upstairs and change into something nice" her mom said with a sweet and innocent voice. "Why?" she asked with curiosity. They knew that it was her birthday and she wasn't expecting much but money. **(A/N: I always get money for my birthday, but that's a good thing)** "We're going out for your birthday tonight… where do you want to go?" she said happy and cheery this time. "How about Outback Steak House?" Yumi said looking at her mom with a big smile on. "Good choice, let me go get your father and when we are all clean and groomed then we'll good" her mom said as she headed out of the kitchen. Yumi nodded and went up stairs to change. She put on a dark blue, long sleeve, V-cut shirt. The ends of the sleeves were bell like ends. Over the shirt she wore a black fish net poncho. She wore a black skirt with white stripes going around the skirt that reached a little below her knees. Her hair was left down and her make up was bare. All she had was black eye liner on but it went with her outfit. Her mom and dad didn't dress too nice because it wasn't a fancy restaurant, just one that was fun to go to. So they left. They enjoyed their dinner. Talked about funny things they have done in the past. "Remember the time you asked "Where did babies come from?" her mom asked. "I was 7 how was I supposed to know" she told them as they all started to laugh. Then it was time for her to be sung to by the employees for her birthday. "Happy, happy birthday, from all of us to you, we wish it were our birthday so we can party too. Hey!" The crew left but their waiter gave her an ice cream sundae instead of a cake. "Check please!" her father yelled out. They left the restaurant laughing. Yumi said, "Thanks mom and dad, this was great" as they got into the car and left Outback. They were driving on the free way, and Yumi was lying down looking out the window opposite her in the back seat. She was happy. She had a great day. Nothing could go wrong… or can it. On their way home, something terrible happened. They were coming to an intersection and it was there turn to go, but a 16-heeled truck was coming from the left of them. Unfortunately, they crashed head on into the side of the truck. The driver of the truck was ok, but Yumi's parents were not. **(A/N: sorry I didn't go into to much detail… I didn't want it to get disturbing)** Yumi was in the back unconscious. When the paramedics came they got Yumi out of the car as soon as possible. She woke up in the hospital, not a scratch on her but she was in a lot of pain. Then a doctor came in. He looked at his clipboard and then at Yumi. "Do you know who you are?" he asked raising one eyebrow. She nodded. "I'm Yumi Ishiyama" she replied. He looked at her and dropped his head and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Yumi, but your parents wont be going home today or ever" he said now looking into her dark brown eyes. Her mouth dropped and she said "The…They're… de… dead?". He nodded. She looked down and started to cry. 'And on my birthday too.' She thought_

_**End Flashback**_

**:Normal POV:**

Yumi started to cry as she laid on her bed, stomach down. Then she heard her cell ring. She stopped sobbing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yumi, Its Ulrich"

"Ohhh hey Ulrich"

"I need to talk to. Can you meet me at the bench in 10 minutes?"

"Yea sure, ill see you then"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" and she hung up

'What does he want to talk to me about?' She thought as she got up.

* * *

**:Ulrichs Dorm:**

Everyone left Ulrichs dorm to go and get everything done. So he was left alone after he called Yumi.

'Ok Ulrich all your going to do is tell her how you feel and then show her a good time till 7:30. That's all.' Ulrich thought to himself as he left his room on his way to the bench.

* * *

Ok peoples that's all for this chapter… hope you liked R&R and the next chapter will come. 


	3. the date

**Reviews…. Yea!

* * *

**

AZn sIsTeR – yea Yumi lives in one of the dorms… hers is right next to Aelitas. I said it in the intro.

Kmc99 – yea I felt bad for Yumi too, but things can change… if you catch my drift, and your wish has been fulfilled.

Luna – No I don't think there is an Outback in France but I went there the other day for my sisters birthday and they have the best sundaes so I had to put it in there for her birthday. Yumi might not like it but she enjoyed it. Or in my story she did.

K1092000 – yea I see what your saying but they crashed into the side of the truck… its in the second chapter if you want to check but sorry for the confusion.

* * *

**--Chapter 4--**

**--The Date--**

Yumi is getting ready to go out with Ulrich tonight. She only had 10 minutes but she felt uncomfortable in the cloths she was just crying in and decided to change. She put on the same cloths she wore on her last birthday. **_(A/N: I put it in the last chapter but ill put it in here too, oh and there was nothing wrong with her cloths, no blood or anything on them)_** A black skirt that went below her knees, a shirt that was long sleeve and dark blue, and a fish net poncho to go over her shirt. She put on eyeliner and left her hair done and walked out of her room toward the bench.

Ulrich changed too. He thought since it was Yumi's birthday that he should dress nice. He put on black baggy pants and a white t-shirt on. He put a dark green hoody over his white shirt and walked out of the school.

Ulrich was at the bench first so he waited. Yumi came not to long after.

"You look great Yumi" Ulrich said looking at Yumi

"Thanks Ulrich, you too," she said shyly "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ummm Yumi, let go for a walk" he said shyly taking her hand and leading her to the park.

"Ummm, ok" she said as she went with him. She blushed at the sight of their hands locked together.

**--At the Park--**

They both sat under a tree. The sun was soon going to set. Ulrich sat down next to Yumi and grabbed her hand in his.

"Yumi, you know you could tell me anything right?" Ulrich said to her. She put her head down.

"Yes" she replied.

He lifted her chin up to see her face. Yumi was trying so hard not to let out tears. He gave her a peck on the lips. **_(A/N: she was trying not to cry because she hasnt told anyboady about her parents so she felt bad that she didnt tell him)_**

"Yumi, I love you. I always have and I always will" He said looking into her eyes. _'Ok I got it out but it was easier than I thought. I wonder if she feels the same'_ he thought.

"Ulrich I…" Yumi started as she looked down at his hand holding on to hers. She looked back up. "I love you too. I always have and I always will" sherepeated still looking at him. He smiled and so did she. _'Yes she loves me too'_he thought. Then he leaned in and gave her another kiss. _'God if he gives kisses like this all the time then im really going to enjoy him'_ she thought as they parted.

He said "Come on, lets go somewhere" he said getting up and walking out of the park with her.

They walked for about 5 minutes, talking and laughing about things, while holding hands. Ulrich lead the way. He wanted to go somewhere that would be quiet and relaxing, so he took her to a beach.

**_(A/N: I don't know if they live near a beach or if there even is a beach in France but there is in my story)_**

They walked barefoot on the beach, hand in hand, near the shore. Feeling the cold-water brush up against their feet felt really relaxing… just what Ulrich wanted. They walked up to a bench, and sat down. Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's shoulder as Yumi put her head down on Ulrichs shoulder and stared out into the open water and watched as the sun set.

"This is beautiful, Ulrich" she said still looking at the sun.

"Your beautiful" Ulrich said kissing her forehead.

Then Ulrichs cell went off. He had just received a text message.

_U_

_Brings Yumi 2 her room we r ready_

_O, J & A_

"Come on Yumi, we have to get back to school" He said

"Ok" she said as they got up.

They walked back to the school. Once there, Ulrich lead Yumi back to her room.He opened the door and….

* * *

**HaHa cliffy till next update R&R**


	4. the surprise within

**Reviews...

* * *

****Kmc99** - yea you'll have to read to find out

**Fox Kitsune** - Yumi put on the clothes to remind her of her parents. Its kind of like carrying a picture in your purse of them.

**aZn sIsTeR** - yea i wish all boys were like that so i want Ulrich to be the waymost girlswant a boy to be like... Sweet, Cute, and Brave

**Andy-c.o** - lol was it that sad?

**K1092000** - sorry for the confusion

**Yumifansanchez** - Yea i know its sad to lose your parents especially on your birthday

**renayumi** - its ok i do the same thing everyday... but thats my life

* * *

**haha this chapter is about 200 more words than the last one haha**

* * *

Ulrich opened the door and….

"SURPRISE!' was yelled but the rest of the gang.

Yumi was shocked. She screamed and her mouth dropped. She was really surprised. She walked in and was looking around the room that she left about an hour ago. It now had streamers hanging from the ceiling and in big colorful letters on the wall hanged a sign read as "Happy Birthday". She looked in her room turning in all different directions. She could tell Odd must have helped decorate. There were purple confetti pieces all over her floor, and "Break, Break, Break Down" was playing in her stereo. She knew that everyone but Ulrich must have helped. Blue and pink streamers were hanging from the ceiling as well. Silver was blinding the room because there was a silver disco ball hanging from the roof. Lights going everywhere. Her bed was fixed up as a couch, and her closet had a sign on it that said "Seven in Heaven". There was a table that she could tell was brought in for the occasion. Ithad food, a cake, and presents on it. She walked over to the cake and read what it said. "Happy Birthday Yumi" was written in icing on the cake with a picture of her and Ulrich looking at each other in the eyes. **_(A/N: like love birds)_**Ulrich walked up to the others while Yumi was still looking at the cake.

"You guys choose that picture for the cake!" he asked while blushing.

"You guys looked really cute in it and we wanted her to be happy" Aelita said with a grin on her face.

Yumi over heard the conversation. "Its ok Ulrich, I love it" she said walking up to the gang.

"So Yumi are you surprised. Because if not, then it was Ulrichs idea" Oddjoked whilepointing to Ulrich. Ulrich stared daggers to him. Yumi put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Its ok, I was very shocked. I didn't think you guys knew about it." Yumi said looking at all of them.

"Why would we forget about your birthday?" Ulrich asked turning straight toward Yumi.

"I don't know. It just crossed my mind. I wasn't expecting a surprise party." She said looking at Ulrich straight in the eye.

"Well thats what you got" Odd said but was cut off.

"And we would never forget about you" Aelita finished.

"Yea Yumi, your our friend" Jeremie started but was cut off like Odd

"And we all care about you" Ulrich finished, blushing and smiling.

She smiled at him and gave them all a hug.

Once she was done she turned toward Odd "Im guessing you thought about the 'Seven in Heaven'?" He smiled a big grin and nodded. She laughed.

"There's more coming so just wait" he said then there was a knock at the door..

Odd went to go and answer it. A whole bunch of people started coming in. People like some 5th graders like Milly Solovieff, and Tamiya Diop.And some 7th graders like the lyoko gang **_(A/N: except Yumi)_**, Sissi Delmas, Herve Pichon, Nicolas Poliakoff, Emillie Leduc, Theo Gautheir, and Noeomie N'Guyen and in the 8th grade, Yumi of course. (**_A/N: These are how the names are actually spelt and Sam is there to DJ. Did you know the nurses name isn't Dorthy but Volande Perraudin. You can check it out at the code lyoko website by clicking on my user name and clicking on the code lyoko link I have there.)_** They all came and joined the party. All carrying gifts in there hands for Yumis Birthday. And all of the teachers even came to give her a gift. But they all left after wishing her a happy birthday. It seemed like everything was going great. Odd was monitoring the "Seven in Heaven" making sure that they only had 7 minutes of fun in there. Surprisingly he wasn't watching the food, but since "Seven in Heaven" was his idea, he had to watch it. **_(A/N: for anyone who doesn't know what "Seven in Heaven" is, it is when you get locked up in the closet with someone of the opposite sex for seven minutes. Usually you are supposed to make out.)_** Aelita and Jeremie were dancing to the music. So was Ulrich and Yumi. **_(A/N: Ok it sound like Yumi has a big room, but ive seen in pictures and the dorms are huge so yea going on.)_** Everyone was having a great time. Then the cake was done. After singing "Happy Birthday" and eating it, everyone left because Jim came and said

"Party's Over you guys, sorry Yumi but we have to get them to their dorms." He left with everyone but Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita, were allowed to stay for a while. And now it was time to open presents. **_(A/N: im only doing the gangs presents)_** Aelitas present was first. It was a short black and red-checkered skirt.

"Thanks Aelita, I love it" she said then started to open Jeremies.

He got her a brand new, black Phillip CD Player.

"Thanks Einstein, Ill be sure to use this" Jeremie nodded and Yumi headed off towards Odd present.

He got her a "Yellowcard" CD

"That's to go with Jeremies present" Odd said pointing to the CD.

"Thanks Odd" Yumi said as she started to grab Ulrichs present.

It was a silver necklace. In the middle was a little, silver, plate-like, thing. Written in black was her name.On the back of it, something was carved in. It read:

_Happy Birthday Yumi and remember…_

_I love you_

_Ulrich_

Shelooked up and went to Ulrich and hugged him.

She whispered in his ear "Thank You and i love you too"

When they parted he put his hand out and said "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

She nodded.

He helped put it on for her. And everyone looked at the two looking at each other and smiled. Then Ulrich leaned in and kissed Yumi. And Yumi kissed back.

"Happy Birthday Yumi" he said after they parted.

"Finally!" Odd yelled

* * *

**Ok stopping here… im going to make a deal… if I get 7 reviews… ill give you a new chapter but until then… REVIEW**


	5. a sob always turns into a cry

**BoredandEvil** – lol I never thought of that to use. That was really smart. Ok the mob must of stopped chasing me cause I updated… and plus I don't here anymore screaming.

**ChinaWings** – its going to be and stay a tragedy unless I want to change and plus I don't like action, im not good at it

**Roxxi **– believe its going places…

**Renayumi **– thanks, read and review

**Andy-c.o** – thanks, I will surprise you sometimes

**K1092000 **– I wanted it to be special

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Ulrich, lets go for a walk"Yumi said as she let out a hand.

He accepted, "Sure"

**Outside**

"Ulrich I have something to tell you" Yumi said as she stopped Ulrich from walking.

"Yumi, you can tell me anything." he asked looking back at Yumi. She smiled but it soon faded.

"There is something you should know about my birthday. About why im staying at Kadic instead of with my parents" she said looking down at her shoes.

"What?" he asked lifting her chin to make her look at him. She was now crying.

"Well," she said as tears stained her face. She looked down "my parents are…" she said but stopped.

"yes?" Ulrich asked still looking down at Yumi. She looked up at him.

**_(A/N: Ulrichs taller than Yumi just to let you know)_**

"My parents are dead. They died on my birthday last year. These are the clothes I wore the day of their death. I couldn't even stand going to their funeral because I was to scared to even think about them. That's why I moved into Kadic. To finish school and to get my mind off of it. But unfortunately, I cant forget the past." She said breathing deeply and sobbing at the same time.

He knew that she was hurt by the incident. He put her into his embrace as she cried into his shoulder. He wiped all the tears away.

"Its ok Yumi, come on lets go to the park." Ulrich said after Yumi was doing crying. He grabbed her hand and led the way.

They went to go and cross the street. Yumi wanted to have fun after all that crying, so she ran across the street laughing before Ulrich realized it. He saw Yumi and started to cross. He was just about there when he saw headlights…

"Why is this happening to me!" Yumi asked as she blacked out.

* * *

**Im stopping here. Im sorry for it being short but I won't update for a couple of days 'cause im going somewhere. Im going to a renaissance fair. "Wahoo" she said sarcastically.**


	6. after shock

**Reviews_

* * *

_**

**K1092000**_ – yea you do but its in this chapter_

**Renayumi** – _thanks, keep review_

**Andy-c.o** – _its ok I have a sugar rushs all the time, but they're fun_

**Yumifansanchez** – _don't worry Yumi isn't going to die… I hate when guys are jerks, mine didn't even call me on our 2 month anniversary but he called the next day and apologized, and it was good to get out of the house… the renaissance fair was so much fun_

**AZn dReAmEr xD** – _read to find out_

**BoredandEvil** – _yea it is kind of and im sorry but I don't know where your mob went_

**ChinaWings** – _sometimes it will be boring but that depends what you are writing about

* * *

_

**Ok story time… gather around little kids or big kids doesn't really matter

* * *

Chapter 6 **

Ulrich saw the headlights coming fast a quick toward him. He was frozen. He didn't know what to do. His life practically flashed before his eyes. 14 years… like that.

_**(A/N: all the character are 14 in my story except for the adults of course)**_

Then he heard something. It was a scream and a yell.

"Ulrich! Oh, why is this happening to me?" he looked over a saw Yumi, sitting on the floor, crying for him. She got up and started running toward him. She jumped on him and pushed him out of the way. They were now on the sidewalk. Ulrich was lying on his back while Yumi was on top of him.

He rubbed his palm on her cheek. "Thanks Yumi" he said and then gave her a kiss.

Once they parted, she got up and helped him up.

"Why is it always cars? Why not a bike or a dog or something else? Why on my birthday? Why always the people I love?" she said practically yelling to the sky while walking back and forth on the sidewalk. She looked at Ulrich.

"Im so glad your still alive. I didn't want you to end up like…" she said walking toward him and hugging him. She stopped herself from saying those two words that make her cry every time she says them. Now she was crying into his chest.

"What are you crying for? Im still alive" Ulrich said looking down at the Japanese girl crying in his arms.

"I was so scared. I didn't want to lose you. That would have been the last time I saw you" she said still crying.

"Yes but you did something about it. If not then I wouldn't be here standing" he said holding her even tighter.

"I could save you but not them. If we didn't go out that night then they would still be here" she said breathing heavy between each breath. "If I weren't born then they would still be here"

"Yes but if you weren't born, I wouldn't be here. I cant live without you" he said looking at her tear-stained face. "Even if I did get hurt, I wouldn't leave you, no matter what happens."

She smiled and gave him another hug. A long moment of silence passed.

"So Yumi, you still in the mood to go to the park?" Ulrich asked looking down at Yumi.

"After saving someone from death and crying my eyes out, I rather stay here **or** fall asleep in your arms, with someone I feel secure and safe with" she said lying her head down on his chest.

He picked her up bridal style and started walking back toward Kadic.

"That can be arranged" he said looking down at Yumi is his arms. She giggled and started falling asleep.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"We set this whole thing up, decorated and did stuff like that and we still have to clean this up. What's the deal? This is Yumi's room, why doesn't she clean it?" Odd said throwing things in the trash bag he had.

"Because today is Yumi's Birthday. It was our plan and we will clean it up" Aelita said as she was setting Yumi's bed back to its normal form.

"And plus Odd, it would be rude for us to make Yumi clean on her birthday" Jeremie added.

They went on to cleaning the room. Odd helped Sam put down all of her equipment and led her down to her ride that was right out front of Kadic.Jeremie and Aelita cleaned the rest of the dorm. The food was thrown away and the rest of the cake was given to all the teachers of Kadic. Aelita sweep the floor to get all the confetti cleaned up while Jeremie was getting down the disco ball. The room was now clean.

"Maybe we should stay here until Yumi gets back" Aelita suggested as she sat on Yumis bed.

Jeremie came and sat down next to Aelita. He gave her a soft, light, kiss and replied. "Sounds good to me"

She smiled and gave him another kiss.

**_(A/N: im pretty sure you can see where this is going... make out)_**

**With Odd**

Odd looked around the school grounds and saw Sams ride.

"Bye Sam, ill see you soon." He said waving to her. She waved back. Then while the car was pulling out, he noticed somebody sitting on the bench. He creeped up to the bench and noticed it was...

**_(A/N: i could stop here but i dont want to be mean but im sure you know who it is)_**

"Ulrich?" Odd said as he started to walk to the bench. He sat down and sawYumi in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Odd asked looking down at Yumi.

"Nothing, she is just tired" Ulrich commented looking at Odd. He looked back down at Yumi.

"She saved my life once again and I don't know how to repay her." Ulrich said still looking at the Japanese girl sleeping in his arms.

"What happened?" Odd asked wondering what almost happened to his best friend.

"There was a car coming, and I was in the road at the time. I didn't move for some reason. And she pushed me out of the way…" Ulrich said then Odd cut in.

"And she got hit in the process?" Odd asked worried what the answer was going to be.

"No, she is fine. She saved me. She's alive and so am I because of her. She was worried about what happened last time, and she didn't want the same thing to happen to me" He said almost about to cry but he kept it in.

**_(A/N: I know the same thing didn't happen to Ulrich but they both involved cars and she didn't like it so its kind of the same thing and Odd doesnt know about Yumis parents. Only the teachers, Ulrich, and Yumi of course)_**

"Come on lets get her inside, Einstein and Princess should be done cleaning." Odd said as he started to stand up. Him and Ulrich started walking toward the school.

Once they made it to Yumis dorm, Aelita and Jeremie were sitting on the bed. When the door open the shot up to see who it was. They found a sleeping Yumi in Ulrichs arms, and an Odd in the back.

"What happened?" Aelita asked

"We'll tell you later right now lets let her sleep" Ulrich said as he sat Yumi down on her bed.

"Leave a note to say what happened" Odd said looking at Ulrich. The others left and Ulrich wrote the note and taped it to the door.

"Goodnight Yumi, and Happy Birthday" Ulrich said as he closed the door to sleeping Yumi's room.

* * *

**Hahaha done with that chapter. If you guys didnt already know, I wasnt able to write for 3 days because i went to a different county for a renaissance fair. I thought it was going to be retarded but it turned out to be really cool. The rides were cheesy but that was only because they were man powered. I huggued one of the boys who worked there but i got covered in mud because he was just down with his show, a mud fight. He was really cute, with or without mud. But now i have mud all over my Simple Plan shirt but oh well he was worth it.**


	7. a towel is worth a 1000 words

**Hahaha (laughed in an evil way)****... reviews (sad in an evil way)...

* * *

****Andy-c.o** – _yes sugar rushes are fun keep reviewing_

**Renayumi** – _yea poor poor odd, yea right he deserves it sometimes, if you know what I mean_

**K1092000** – _yea it was close_

**AZn sIsTeR** – _I did, thanks

* * *

_

Yumi woke up bright and early that day. It was only 7:30A.M and she was already frustrated.

"7:30? It's the weekend, why am I awake this early?" she asked herself as she crawled out of bed. She realized she was still in the same clothes she wore last night. Then she started to remember what happened last night.

"Oh yea I feel asleep and Ulrich carried me. Im guessing he brought me here." She said to herself.

'Man, I can have conversations with myself. How weird' she thought

Then she headed to the door and noticed the note taped on it. She read it.

_Yumi,_

_You fell asleep last night and I carried you to your room. Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie helped clean your room from the party last night_.

…

She then grabbed the necklace Ulrich gave her and started to think of him. But she continued reading.

_The gang and I will meet you at the bench tomorrow, or actually today, if you're reading this the day after your birthday, so yea we will meet you at the bench at 8:30. Sorry if it seems early but I'm pretty sure you'll wake up earlier. I just have a feeling you will. See then.._

_Love,_

_Ulrich_

She smiled when she read the love part of the note. Then she noticed there was more.

_P.S. – Happy Birthday. I love you and thanks for saving my life for the thousandth time. I don't know how to repay you._

She smiled again and got her towel to go and take a shower. She thought while she was in there.

'Im glad I was there with Ulrich last night. I wonder what was going through his head at the time' she thought.

She soon got out to go and change. She wrapped herself in her towel and headed off to her dorm. While in the time of walking out of the bathroom and to the dorm, she met up with someone she didnt expect. There was Ulrich walking towards her while she was still in **ONLY** a towel. At least he was dressed. He had on his usual clothes while Yumi thought.

_'Holy Shit Im only in a towel. What if it falls?'_ she thought as she tightened her grip on the towel.

"Uhhh Hey Yumi." Ulrich said nervously knowing that yes obviously she is in a towel. He started to blush, as did she.

Then he saw some water drip of from her hair, and trickled down her chest. He looked back at her face.

"Umm hey Ulrich. You kind have caught me at a bad time." She said still blushing. She tightened her grip even more on her towel.

"I realized. I was just checking to see if you were up. Did you get the note?" he asked looking down at Yumi.

She nodded. "Yes"

"Umm, ok, then I guess you should go get dressed." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yea I was planning to walk around school in a towel all day" she said sarcastically but he didn't catch on.

"Really?" he asked..

"I was joking Ulrich." She said and then she started to walk into her dorm but she was stopped by Ulrich. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a soft and gentle kiss. They parted.

"Thanks for last night. I don't know how to repay you" he said as she looked up at him.

"I can think of a way." She said as she pulled him into her dorm.

* * *

**Not going into detail… but you can figure out what happened in her dorm. Some people say "awww" and some say "sick… but it was coming. The chapter was short though. 200 words less than usual. If you didn't like this chapter than I can replace it with something different but the beginning will probably be the same just different ending.**


	8. What Happend in Yumis Room Stays There

**

* * *

Luna –** _I am going to write the seen since people said I wasn't descriptive enough but im only going to right around PG and PG-13 rated_. 

**ROSECAT** – _thanks I didn't expect it to but it seemed like the moment._

**Fox Kitsune** –_ I went to the Renaissance Fair somewhere in Central New York. It was really fun… got covered in mud though from hugging a really cute boy who was just in a mud fight (he offered). As for your story, On the Verge of Letting Go… I think the baby should be a girl named Alexandra, Alex for short. I like that name a lot. Good luck with your story._

**Yumifansanchez** –_ yea I do that all the time._

**StarSapphire904** – _you're a new reviewer. All these people ive had before. Anyways I updated so your mind can stop at one of the things you were thinking of._

**Renayumi** – _no it wasn't the end but im getting to it. I have an idea for the ending though._

**ChinaWings** – _wow that's cool. Are you Chinese? I mean ChinaWing is obvious but I know a few people who say they are Chinese when they are really Korean or something (nothing bad to Korean people) I want to go to China but I've only been to Italy, Chile, and the East Coast of the United States

* * *

_

**Here the story

* * *

**

Yumi and Ulrich laid in her bed, under the covers,completely bare. Yumi's hair was still wet from getting out of the shower and her towel was on the floor. Yumi laid there and played with his hair while he was putting butterfly kisses on her chest.

'I can believe we got this far' Yumi thought as she looked up at Ulrich who was on top of her at the time.

Then Ulrich's cell went off. Yumi looked at the clock. It read 8:40. Her and Ulrich were supposed to be at the bench ten minutes ago. Nobody knew what was going on between the two at the moment. Ulrich got up and got his phone to answer it.

"Hello? Hey Odd… yea I know… ill go find her, we'll meet you there soon" then he hung up.

He looked at Yumi.

"That was Odd. He's wondering where we are." He said as he started to get his clothes on. Yumi got up and reached for the pair she set out before she went to take the shower. and they got dressed quickly. Ulrich opened the door and pecked out to see if anyone was in the hall. It was dead silent out there.

"Come on" he said as he held out a hand for Yumi to take. She accepted. They walked out of the room hand in hand.

**Outside at the bench**

Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita waited at the bench for about 10 minutes until they spotted the couple coming out of the school.

"There they are!" Odd said as he propped up in his seat and pointed to Yumi and Ulrich.

Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other and then out to see Yumi and Ulrich. They came walking up like nothing happened.

"Where were you guys?" Odd asked as he stared at them.

"Uhhh I was in the library studying for a test coming up" Yumi said kind of nervous at the thought that she might get caught.

"I was looking for her" Ulrich said as he pointed to Yumi.

"So you lost track of time?" Aelita asked.

"Yea I guess so" Ulrich and Yumi said in unison.

"Oh ok so then what do you guys want to do today?" Jeremie asked as he looked at Aelita.

"Hmmm I was thinking me and Yumi could have some time together in the city while you guys go and do some guy stuff" Aelita said as she looked up at Yumi. Yumi smiled

"Sure that sounds like fun" Yumi replied.

"Cool, let's go" Aelita said as she got up.

"Bye you guys" the girls said in unison.

Yumi gave Ulrich a quick peck on the lips as did Aelita to Jeremie. They started to leave but were stopped.

"What, I don't get a kiss?" Odd asked with a smile on his face. He didnt know what was coming.

Yumi and Aelita turned around and looked at each other and smiled an are-you-thinking-what-im-thinking look. They slowly walked up to Odd, kind of seductive. Yumi on his left and Aelita to his right. At the same time, they gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His mouth dropped open and he started turning beat red. The guys started laughing at what the girls did, and soon they joined in.

"bye you guys" they repeated in unison waving goodbye to them as the left the school campus.

* * *

**Walking in cities are fun, good place to find cool stuff so Yumi and Aelita are going there. The next chapter is about what the girls and the guys do.**


	9. One Day Out

**I got reviews forthe lastchapter and I didn't think anyone would like it… apparently I was wrong.

* * *

**

**Luna** –_ that's a good idea. Im going to do the transfer one. I will dedicate the next chapter (Sams arrival) to you.Shhh dont tell anyone.But right now I have a different chapter to write and for you to read._

**ChinaWings **– _wow that's so cool. Like I said before… I only went to Italy, England, Chile, and the East Coast of the US but you go everywhere. I hope you have fun in China again._

**Fox Kitsune** – _Your welcome with the name, just to let you know… its my middle name and I love it a lot. And thanks for the review_

**Renayumi** – _thanks, there will be someone for Odd coming soon in the next chapter and a little bit of her in this chapter. All of you guys made me feel bad about Odd so im bringing in somebody who is familiar to everyone… can you guess whom?_

**Yumifansanchez** – _I was planning on doing that but I had a feeling they would catch on so I changed it completely but one person did catch on, you'll see alittle bit of it in this chapter._

**K1092000 - **_Thanks, i didnt think they would go that far either but it fit perfectly at the time_

_

* * *

_ **Chapter 9

* * *

**

**: With the Girls :**

Yumi and Aelita walked through the city. It was quiet between the two for a while so Aelita new something was up.

"So… why were you really late to the bench?"

"Because like I said, I was studying" Yumi answered.

"Then why were you and Ulrich holding hands?" Aelita said giving Yumi a sharp slicksmile.

"Because we're going out, duh" Yumi replied

"True but you guys are never really that happy, unless we defeated X.A.N.A but he has been shut down" Aelita responded as a whisper.

"Umm… I have no idea what you are talking about" Yumi said sort of scared. "Come on Aelita, lets just enjoy the day" Aelita nodded and her and Yumi continued walking.

They walked by many stores but one storecaught Yumi's eye. It was a chocolate store. Not like a Willy Wonka chocolate store but one that has fancy French chocolate that is expensive to us but not to them. Yumi stood outside looking through the window at all the chocolate truffles and turtles.

"Aelita, Its that time of the month and im craving right now." Yumi said looking at the chocolate.

Aelita giggled, "I understand, come on, lets get us some chocolate, the worlds eatable gold." Aelita said as she entered the store. Yumi laughed and walked in behind Aelita.

Yumi didn't realize what she had just said and just continued to drool over all the chocolate. Her and Aelita bought about 10 lbs. of chocolate each.

"Just enough to last me this week and probably some of the next" Yumi said as here and Aelita giggled there way out of the store.

They walked more through the city and found many different stores to buy from. Yumi and Aelita got a pair of cloths **_(A/N: one outfit)_** that they are planning to use if there was a dance coming up **_(A/N: Hint-Hint-Hint)_**. Then they walked into a "Barnes and Nobles" store for a book to read and to get something from the "Starbucks"(sp?) inside.

"Come on Aelita, lets look at the fiction section. Those are the best." Yumi said as she grabbed Aelitas hand and lead her to the fiction section.

Yumi looked around at all the books as Aelita did too.

"Yumi, im going to look in thenon-fiction section. You can exactly explain 14 yearsof womanhood in 1 year." **_(A/N: actually I think you can but it goes on from time to time, yea and Aelitas 14 right now so shes actually older than Yumi in this story, but shes not really or I don't think she is.)_** Aelita said and then walked off to the section.

Yumi kept looking around and found one book that seemed very interesting to her.

"Tuck Everlasting?" she said as she looked at the book. The she turned it around to look at the back.

"The tale about a girl named Winifred **_(Win-e-ferd) _**Foster, who finds a family called the Tucks. The Tucks have a secret. There secret was known as a fairy tale. No one knew it was true until they meet the Tucks. She comes to love the family when she runs away from her house and falls into their hands. **_(A/N: im not sure if that's what it says but that's how I would summarize it. It's a really good book though, you have to read it)_**" Yumi said to herself. "This looks promising, and it sound interesting." She said as she took the book and went to go and find Aelita. **_(A/N: I know not everyone picks a book out of the shelf and decide to read it but that happening here… deal with it)_**

Yumi found Aelita who was sitting on the floor in between two aisles and reading a book labled "Womanhood for Teens" **_(A/N: don't know if it's a real book but I just made it up)_**

"Hey Aelita, want to go to the "Starbucks" now?" Yumi asked curious to know.

Aelita nodded her head and looked up still nodding. "Sure". She stood up with the book still in her hands.

"I think im going to buy this book" Aelita said as she showed Yumi the cover.

"Cool, im buying this one" Yumi said as she showed Aelita the cover.

"Cool" Aelita replied and they headed off towards "Starbucks"

So Yumi and Aelita walked over to the "Starbucks" and ordered what they wanted. They sat down at a 2-seater table that was near the window and looked outside as they drank their hot chocolate and ate some of their chocolate from the store (A/N: chocolate and more chocolate... muahahahahaha). They both realized, people walking by. They had some sort of bag with them. And they noticed them too and…

**Meanwhile with the guys**

The guys stayed inside to play mindless video games **_(A/N: my favorite)_**. They were having a blast and it lasted a while too. But they had to end about an hour after the girls left because their fingers were hurting from pushing the buttons on the controller once to many times. Once the TV was set to its proper channel a commercial came on. **_(A/N: i dont think they had aTVs but they do now)_**

"_The new video game of the season is out today and its flying off the shelves. The crowd has gone down since this morning and only about 5 people come every hour. For all of you boys and girls who want this game… you might want to go now before it is to late… back to you Cheri.Thanks Bob...there has been…"_ The reporter said on the TV but was cut off when Odd turned it off.

"We have to go get it before its to late." Odd said now jumping on his bed. **_(A/N: they were in his and Ulrichs room just to let you know)_**

"I agree with Odd, lets go now" Ulrich said as he got up from his bed. Jeremie nodded and the boys left for the city.

When they were just about there Odds cell went off.

"Hello? Oh Hey… really? That's great… mhmm… ok see you tomorrow… bye" then he hung up.

"Who was it?" Ulrich asked looking at his excited friend.

"You'll see tomorrow but right now, lets buy ourselvesa video game" Odd said as he threw his arms in the air **_(A/N: and wave 'em like you just dont care... ok ill stop now)_**

They laughed and ran to the closest video game store and lucky for them, they had it.

They left the store and were walking back but were stopped when they realized something.

**Now its just the normal thing**

Yumi and Aelita looked out the window and notice Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie.

The guys noticed the girls too and walked into the store.

The girls noticed that they had a bag with them but they decided to ask when they got there.

Theguys came walking into the door of the "Starbuck"**_ (A/N: which I said before was inside the book store.)_** and pulled up chairs to sit at the table with the girls. Ulrich next to Yumi, Jeremie next to Aelita, and Odd in the middle **_(A/N: poor Odd, you wont be alone soon (hint)_**

"Hey, hey, ladies, enjoying your day out?" Odd said as he sat in his backwards chair, crossed his arms and laid them against the top of the chair.

"Yes very much Odd thanks, and how about you guys?" Aelita asked as she took a chocolate truffle and started eating it.

"Oh you guys know, the usual." Jeremie said looking at Aelita.

"Yea you know, doing our manly things" Odd added.

"You played video games again didn't you?" Yumi asked looking at Odd, staring him down.

"No why would you say that?" Odd said as he started to smile a big grin.

"Face it Odd, she knows us to well" Ulrich said as he pointed to Yumi, as they all laughed.

* * *

**That's it for today but the next chapter will be about a special guest thanks to Lunas brilliant idea so there will be that and about the rest of the day that I haven't finished. Preferably about the video game. But that's for the next chapter. Till then**

**-Vic-**


	10. Guess Whos Back

**

* * *

Andy-co – **_lol… video games are fun and I know guys like to play them so that were I got the idea._ **Yumifansanchez – **_I try to update the fast that I can and even if it means writing the story on paper that night before… im glad that I get good reviews and I want them to keep coming so ill take your review as advice instead of just a review_

**Renayumi** – _the special guest is featured in this chapter so read to see if who you guessed is who it is… if then try again lol… no you don't have to do that cause then you know who it is_

**Fox Kitsune** – _yea so was I, my dad bought a 5lb chocolate bar the other day and I just couldn't resist. And plus we get those sudden urges when your monthly friend has arrived… had to include that_

**Luna** – _I read that story… it was pretty good… anyways this chapter is dedicated to you so here it is

* * *

_

**_Chapter 10- Our Guests Arrival- Dedicated to my reviewer Luna since it was her idea_**

**Bravo! -Claps-

* * *

**

The gang sat in "Starbucks" for a while and finally Aelita just had to ask about the bag that Odd was carrying.

"Whats in the bag, Odd?" Aelita said looking down at the bag.

"It's a new video game, just came out" he said as he got it out of the bag and showed it to Aelita.

"How did I know that you guys were going to do something like that?" Yumi said with a smile on her face.

"Like I said before Yumi, you know us to well" Ulrich said in a sweet voice as he caressed her cheek with his hand. They starred into each other eyes until...

"You got that right" Jeremie said breaking the couples moment.

"Thanks for stopping them Jer" Odd whispered to Jeremie.

"I heard that, you're the same way with Sam" Yumi said starring at Odd.

"Yea but not so mushy like you two," Odd commented, "That reminds me, we have to get up early tomorrow"

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see tomorrow" Odd added.

-'-'-**The next Day**-'-'-

Its was probably 8:00 and the gang was already up eating breakfast waiting for Odds surprise. When they were just about done, Odds cell went off.

"Hello? Ok we'll meet you outside… Me and the gang...ok bye" and he hung up.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked looking across at the cherry Odd.

"You'll see but right now we have to go outside" he said and got up and threw away his tray and ran outside.

They followed his and saw him standing with a girl who was near a car full of stuff while some guy was unloading it.

"Sam?" Yumi said as she squinted her eyes to see if it was her. It was.

Her and Aelita ran up to Sam and gave her a hug.

"Hey Yumi, Hey Aelita" she said as she hugged them back.

Ulrich and Jeremie walked up to Odd and stood next to him.

"So why is Sam here? There isn't a dance tonight" Jeremie asked not trying to be rude but being curious.

"Odd, you didn't tell them?" Sam asked as she looked at the others.

"Tell us what?" Yumi said looking at Sam.

"I was transferred to Kadic… Im moving in" she said to the girls smiling.

They started jumping up and down and ran to her dad that was near the car unpacking everything and thanked him for this and gave him a hug. Ulrich and Jeremie smile.

They walked up to the girls and grabbed them by the waist and pulled them close to them to calm them down.

"Sorry sir, they didn't take there medicine this morning" Ulrich said to Sam's dad.

"Oh stop it" Yumi said as she hit him playfully.

"Yea we are just so happy" Aelita added.

"Do you guys mind helping me get this stuff up to Sams room?" her dad said as he lifted a box.

They all nodded and took a box and headed to Sams room, which was right next to Yumi and Aelita's. **_(A/N: I said in the beginning that Yumi and Aelita have rooms next to each other so now they have three girls in a row)_**

She said goodbye to her dad and quickly unpacked so she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow after school, or the week ahead. She had all her music with her, and all her equipment to practice if anything comes.**_ (A/N: hint hint hint)_**

Then the night had come and everyone was in their dorm studying, sleeping, reading, or doing homework that they handing finished. Sam was down in the office getting everything settled in like getting her schedule and stuff like that. Lucky for her, she had the same classes as the rest of them.

* * *

**Ok it for today next chapter is about Sams first day till then**

**-Vic-**


	11. Sams First Day

**Sorry i didnt update yesterday... I broke up with my boyfriend cause he became a jerk over the summer so me and my friend Holly were at her house celerbrating till 1:30 in the morning. Fun stuff. Im glad im single again.**

**

* * *

Reviews...

* * *

**

**renayumi** -_lol yes you were right... thanks and keep reviewing_

**Foz Kitsune **- _Thanks for the ideas but i didnt do any of them... sorry, but the dance will be the next chapter but not this one, thanks again and keep writing for your story too._

**Andy-c.o - **_lol... thanks and keep reviewing_

**Luna - **_Yea i know... i was way ahead of you though, i knew i would have to eventually and the time came so r&r_

**K1092000 - **_Yup, all Lunas idea...keep reviewing_

**Yumifansanchez -** _yea i know thats the idea, lol... keep reviewing_

**

* * *

Just a reminder to all the readers… Yumi is in the same grade as all the others and not a grade above like in the real Code Lyoko… Yumi moved into Kadic… Aelita has been materialized and lives in dorm next to Yumi… Yumis parents are gone… Sam moved into a dorm at Kadic next to Aelita and Yumi… And the boys have grown to be just a bit taller then the girls… Just a reminder to you and to myself because even I was beginning to forget… weird, I wrote this and I forgot but its all back so heres the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was bright that morning. It was Sams first day and the girls wanted to make sure she was up.

They went over to her dorm while they were still in their pajamas. Aelita in a pink tank top and white soffies(sp?). Yumi had on a white tank top like dress that went just above her knees and black pajama pants.

They went over to Sam's dorm and started pounding on the door. When they stopped Yumi talked.

"Sam get up, its your first day at Kadic and we don't want you to be last." She said to the door.

Yumi and Aelita stood at the door waiting for an answer when they didn't get one. Then someone tapped them on the shoulders. They turned around to find

"Sam!" they both yelled to see a fully dressed Sam

"Hi you guys, why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked looking at her friends in their pajamas.

"Good question, why don't you answer it Aelita?" Yumi said as she pushed Aelita in front of Sam.

"Ummm," Aelita started and then turned her head to look at Yumi "Im not supposed to lie what do I do now?" Aelita asked Yumi.

Yumi pushed Aelita toward her room, "Sam we're going to get ready, we'll meet you back here in about ten minutes, okay?" Yumi asked.

Sam nodded and went back into her room, as did Yumi and Aelita.

* * *

-'-'-**10 minutes later**-'-'-

* * *

Yumi, Aelita, and Sam met outside her dorm and walked to the cafeteria. The guys were already there eating breakfast. When they got their breakfast they went and sat down.

Yumi next to Ulrich, Aelita next to Jeremie, and Sam across from Odd.

"So Sam are you ready for your first day at Kadic?" Odd asked with a mouth full of food.

She nodded.

"Didn't your mom teach you to not talk with your mouth full?" Yumi asked looking at Odd.

He swallowed, and gave her a mean look. They all started laughing.

"Whats your first class Sam?" Aelita asked.

"Science with Mrs. Hertz, or whatever her name is" She replied.

"Thats cool, you have class with us" Jeremie added.

"Cool" Sam said

They talked for about a half hour until the bell rang signaling that is was time for class. All the students raced to there classes so they wouldnt be late. When the gang entered the classroom, there was a small murmur filling up in the room. They took there seat before the teacher came in with the principle.

"Students, there is going to be a dance this Friday, to both day students and boarder students. Dress to Impress and make sure you look your best. If you get in trouble then you cant go. Thats all I have to say so Mrs. Hertz continue with your plans" Principle Delmas said and then exited the classroom.

The class was full of chatter about the dance and the teacher couldn't get them to quiet down.

"Class, settle down. If you don't be quiet then you will all have detention and cant go to the dance!" she threatened. The class shut up and started paying attention. Even Odd woke up from his sleep and paid attention.

"Class we have a new student today. Her name is Sam. Stand up Sam"

Sam stood up from her seat and just sat back down. Mrs. Hertz nodded then began class.

Class to them felt like it would never end. Then the bell for lunch rang and everyone dashed out of there to the cafeteria to talk to their friends about the dance.

* * *

-'-'-**In the Cafeteria**-'-'-

* * *

The all sat down at their normal table. In order Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich. And on the other side, Aelita, Sam, and Yumi. **_(A/N: basically lover across lover)_**

"Are you guys as excited as I am?" Aelita asked the gang.

"Yea I am, I need to go and get a new outfit though" Sam said as she looked at her clothes.

"We can go on Thursday to the city and get you a new one" Yumi said as she looked at Sam and Aelita.

"You girls can, me and the guys have to try something out" Odd said as he put his arms around Ulrich and Jeremie.

"You guys are going to try out that new video game right?" Yumi asked raising one eyebrow.

"Duh! We bought it and we have to play it." Odd said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The girls shook their heads all at the same time.

"Im gonna go and walk around campus, just to get used to this place" Sam said as she got up.

"I'll show you around" Odd said as he walked with Sam out of the school.

The rest of the gang looked at them leave.

"He's got it bad for her" Ulrich said still looking at the two leave.

"You got the right" Yumi said as she turned around to face Ulrich.

"Oh Ulrich dear!" came a very annoying high-pitched voice.

"Oh crap. The devil has arrived" Ulrich said as he looked at the others.

"She scares the devil" Jeremie added

"Your going to the dance with me, whether you like it or not" Sissy said as she looked at Ulrich.

"Hold that thought, Yumi come with me" Ulrich said as he put out a hand for Yumi to grab. She nodded and took his hand and he lead her out of the cafeteria.

They came back a few minutes later, still holding hands. They sat back down in their spots.

"Sorry Sissy, but im going with Yumi" Ulrich said as he looked at Yumi.

"She's never stopped me before" Sissy said in a mean voice and looked straight at Yumi in the eye.

Yumi got up and started walking around the table. "I bet this will change your mind" Yumi said as she walked next to Ulrich. She bent down and put him in a lip lock. The one little passionate kiss became something more then what it was just supposed to be.

Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down on his lap. She caressed his cheeks with both of her hands. Yumi felt his tongue touch her lips so she opened them to allow it through. They completely forgot that Sissy was still there until the heard a "Hump" and they looked up to see that she was gone.

"Wow,"Yumi and Ulrich looked for who said that"you guys really got Sissy mad" Aelita said as she looked at Sissy walk back to her table.

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and blushed.Yumi got up and went back to her seat still blushing at what she did.

* * *

-'-'-**With Odd and Sam**-'-'-

* * *

"And last but not least, the library, which im pretty sure you already knew about" Odd said as him and Sam entered the quiet library.

"Thanks for showing me around Odd" Sam said, then she kissed him lightly on the lips.

He blushed "No big" he replied.

Then the bell rang ending lunch.

"Come on, we don't want to be late" he said as he grabbedSam's hand and they ran to their next class.

They got there before the bell rang. The gang was already there, hanging around Yumi and Aelita's table.

"Hey you guys whats up?" Odd asked while still holding on to Sams hand.

"Odd, you missed something at lunch." Aelita started.

"Yea, Ulrich and Yumi made out to make Sissy go away" Jeremie finished.

Yumi and Ulrich looked down at their feet and blushed a bright red.

"I cant believe I missed it, did you get a picture?" He said as he smacked it forehead with his hand. Sam giggled and went to her seat.

Then Mrs. Hertz came into the class and everyone went to their seats and waited till the bell rang.

* * *

**HaHaHa i bet everyone knew Odd was gona say something like that. Next chapter: The Dance.**


	12. The Dance

**

* * *

aZn dReAmEr xD -** _i like YxU fluff_

**renayumi - **_thanks its funny when Sissys mad_

**Fox Kitsune - **_thanks lol keep reviewing_

**Yumifansanchez -** _thanks i try hard keep reviewing_

**K1092000 -** _lol if only dreams come true keep reviewing_

**aZn sIsTeR - **_everyone made me feel bad for Odd so TADA Sams here_

**Andy-co - **_lol thanks keep reviewing

* * *

_

**.: Thursday :.

* * *

**

It's the day before the dance. School has ended and the girls left to go and get a new outfit for the dance. The boys stayed at school in Ulrich and Odds room to play video games.

"We dont need cloths to impressthe ladies" Odd commented as he played the game against Ulrich.

"We don't, but you do" Jeremie added.

Ulrich and Jeremie startedlaughing.

"Haha very funny, we'll see what happens tomorrow. Im pretty sure you guys are going to dress up nice anyways since it's a "Dress to Impress" kind of sort of dance. And to impress Yumi and Aelita" Odd said.

"Yea that's true but that doesn't mean that you can go in your normal clothes. You want to impress Sam, so we'll help." Ulrich said as he paused the game.

Him and Jeremie had an evil look on their face and they started walking toward Odd.

"What are you guys thinking?" Odd asked kind of scared.

"Oh just something that's going to impress everyone" Jeremie replied.

**

* * *

.: Meanwhile :.

* * *

**

"Ok we have to get something that will match us completely. Like how Aelitas pink and im black." Yumi said as she was looking at all the dresses in the store.

"Yumi you need a different color than black" Sam commented as she looked at a red dress. "Go try this on" Sam said as she handed the dress to Yumi. She nodded and went into a dressing room..

"Aelita how about you try on black?" Samasked as she handed Aelita a black mini skirt.

"I don't know. Its like a sad color to me." Aelita commented

"I heard that" Yumi said from the dressing room

"Don't worry. It makes you look thinner and taller" Sam added as she handed Aelita the skirt.

"Ok but if I don't like it, im going back to pink." Aelita said as she walked off to the dressing room.

"Ok" Sam replied.

Sam went back looking through the dresses when she was tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around and saw Yumi in the dress she gave her.

Yumis dress was long and red. It almost reached the floor but wasn't very thick like a prom dress. The dress was spaghetti strap and it had aslit going up the side of her right leg that went far enough for guys to dream but far enough to cover her from anything being seen.

Sam clapped her hands.

"Very nice, now help me find a dress." Sam said looking through some shirts. "Hang on, im going to give Aelita this" Sam said as she held a pink button up shirt.

"Here Aelita" Sam said as she threw the pink shirt over the dressing room door she was in. She walked away but she was able to her Aelita's reaction to the shirt.

"PINK!" she yelled.

Sam and Yumi laughed. Sam looked through the dresses again looking for one that would catch her eye.

"How about we get you a skirt instead?" Yumi said as she walked over to the skirts.

"Umm sure." She said as she walked over to Yumi.

Yumi found her a skirt. It looked like the same one she wore on her birthday.

**_(A/N: im going to repeat it again just incase if anyone forgot what it looked like.)_**

It was a long black skirt that went just bellow her knees and had white stripes going down the skirt.

Then Yumi looked for a shirt for her to wear. She found the perfect one that would fit Sam perfectly. It was a button up shirt that was teal. It would go good with the skirt and Sam.

Then Aelita came out with her outfit on. She stood in front of the other two girls and spun around for them.

"I like this." Aelita said as she looked down at the cloths. "Sam, you have good taste"

"I agree" Yumi added.

"Thanks you guys, but its all from my mom. She was a designer" Sam said and looked down.

**_(A/N: I don't know if her mom was a designer or not but in this story she is and I don't know if she died but she does in this story from Tuberculosis. Something made up by yours truly)_**

"We're sorry but if it makes you feel better than we'll buy your outfit." Yumi said looking down at the clothes.

"Thanks" Sam replied.

"Here go put these on." Yumi said and handed Sam the clothes. She nodded.

She took the clothes in the dressing room and came out rather quickly.

Yumi and Aelita looked at her and smiled.

"You're a spinning image of your mom" Yumi said. Aelita nodded

**_(A/N: I don't know if they met Sams mom but this is my story)_**

"Really? Thanks" Sam said with a bright smile. She ran up to the girls and gave them a hug.

"Come on, lets go change and buy these clothes." Yumi said. They all ran into the dressing rooms and came out quickly with their new outfits in their hands.

**

* * *

.: Friday :.

* * *

**

It was a beautiful morning. But to some people, it was murder. Everybody in the gang was fine… except Yumi. She had been throwing up all morning. She stayed in her dorm until it was all over. It was around 12:00 and she was felling better than this morning so she went to class.

Yumi walked into class. Everyone looked up from their note taking and looked at the Japanese girl in the doorway.

"Yumi, why are you late?" asked her teacher.

"I did not feel well this morning, but I am better now" Yumi answered

"Ok, I am glad to see that you made school your first priority. Take your seat and we will continue" her teacher said pointing to her seat.

Yumi nodded and took her seat.

Class lasted forever to Yumi although it was only for about twenty minutes till the bell rang for lunch since she came late.

**

* * *

.: Lunch :.

* * *

**

"Yumi why were you late today? You didn't even come to breakfast." Aelita asked looking at her friend who had her head in her arms on the table.

She looked up. "I didn't feel good this morning but im fine now, but im starving. Im going to go eat." She said and got up to the lunch line.

She came back with as much food as Odd did and she chugged it down.

"My god, Yumi are you ok?" Aelita asked with a concern look in her eye.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Yumi said as she got up and threw away her tray. She came back and sat down and waited for the answer.

"You ate as much food as Odd usually does" Aelita answered

"Well I didn't eat breakfast this morning" Yumi replied shrugging.

"That's true" Aelita said looking down at her food.

**

* * *

.: Later before the dance :.

* * *

**

"Ok Jeremie, we have to do what we did yesterday" Ulrich said as him and Jeremie looked at Odd.

"We cant do anything with the hair though, he put so much gel in it that it stays that way" Jeremie said bringing his hand to his chin putting it in a thinking position.

"Right, so lets just do the cloths" Ulrich replied and Jeremie nodded.

"Lets get started" Jeremie said going through Odds cloths.

**(A/N: stopping their convo there so going to the girls now)

* * *

**

The girls were in their dorms getting ready for the dance that night. When they had their clothes on they ran over to Aelitas dorm knowing that she would have the make up. They were all in a hurry. They had about 5 minutes to go down stairs and meet the guys, so yea they were in a rush. But even though they were going fast they did a pretty good job.

Yumi had on black eye liner and red lipstick. Aelita hadblack eyeliner and pink lip gloss on. Sam had silver eye shadow and glitter all over her face.

They walked out of the dorm and walked quickly yet calmly downstairs to the gym. They saw the guys and walked even slower. They were still out of hearing distance though.

"Is that Odd?" Aelita asked.

They all looked at Odd who was in a suit. It was pink and purple just like the colors of his normal clothes. What shocked them the most was that he was even wearing dress shoes. In his hand he carried a red rose that everyone knew was for Sam.

"Yes Aelita. That's Odd" Sam said still surprised.

They walked up to the guys but stopped about a foot away.

The girls looked at their boyfriends.

Ulrich had on a black baggy pants and a white shirt on. Over his shirt he wore a green unbutton up shirt. Kind of like his normal one although it was a different style. He also wore plain black shoes. He carried a black rose in his hand. **_(A/N: I don't know if there is one like that but there should and the only flower that I know is black is a tulip which is really pretty.)_**

He walked up to Yumi. "For you" he said handing her the rose. She smiled and took it "Thanks you". He let out his arm for her to grab. She accepted. And they walked into the gym.

Odd walked up to Sam and handed her the rose. She took it. "Thank you Odd." He smiled and let out a hand and she grabbed it and walked into the gym behind Ulrich and Yumi.

Jeremie was wearing a blue plad_(sp?)_ button up shirt and black cargo shorts. He also wore black and blue vans. **_(A/N: my personal favorite shoes)_**

He walked up to Aelita and handed her a pink rose. She took it and smiled at him.

"How come I have the biggest feeling you did that to Odd?" she asked looking at the man she loved.

"Because you know me, and also we weren't going to let him wear his normal clothes to a school dance" he said letting out a hand for her to grab. She took it and smiled.

"Good point" she replied. He laughed and they walked into the gym.

The gym was covered with decorations. Balloons and streamers were hung all around the gym. Aelita was looking around the gym at all the decorations and stuff they used. She noticed that they hired a DJ to play all the music and Odd was already inline to give him a request. Then he walked over to Sam and they walked into the crowd on the dance floor. Aelita and Jeremie could see him and Sam, and Ulrich and Yumi, dancing on the floor to fast songs. Then a slow songcame on.

"Would you care to dance?" Jeremie said letting out a hand.

"I'd love to" Aelita replied taking his hand.

They walked into the middle of the dance floor where Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Sam were dancing. The crowd made a circle around the three couples and danced slowly around them while the light shined on them.

* * *

"You look beautiful" Ulrich said looking down at Yumi. 

She smiled, "Thanks, you too." He smiled his trademark grin.

"Are you feeling ok? You really seemed out of it this morning" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes much better, now that im with you" she said. They both smiled.

* * *

"So, how do you like the clothes? Are you impressed?" Odd asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, very. Jeremie and Ulrich did it for you right?" she asked

"Well ive had this suit, I just never wanted to wear it but yes it was them." He replied.

She laughed "I thought so"

* * *

The song soon came to an end. When it did everyone but the gang stopped. The crowd looked at them. When the song was down, all three couples, kissed at the same time. Very softly and passionately. 

Everyone clapped. They parted and looked at the clapping crowd. Then the DJ spoke up.

"Lets hear it for the three love birds in the center" he said and then the crowd made more noise.

The looked at each other and smiled. And the dance went on.

* * *

**Longest chapter ive ever written. Took me two days to think of it. Hope you liked. R&R**


	13. Happening All Over Again

**OK its 2:30 in the morning and the story kept replaying in my head so i came here to write it down...**** but first REVIEWS...

* * *

Fox Kitsune – _shhhh don't tell anyone. I read you last chapter for "On the Verge of Letting Go" and you did the same thing that I was going to do for this story but im going to do it for the next, although a little different. Initially it was meant for this chapter but im going to put it in a different story. It's the whole Aelita feeling pulsations…do you mind if I use it and not get told that I was coping you?_**

**Andy-co** – _If your thinking what im thinking then you guessed right._

**Yumifansanchez** – _I never did think about that but now its clear… and yes I did think of the outfits. Thanks_

**Renayumi** – ohhh yea esp is so awesome (or like in Mean Girls: they call it espn lol)

**AZn sIsTeR** – _you can say that lol keep reviewing_

_

* * *

_**Im pretty sure all of you know whats wrong with Yumi but anyways heres the story

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Everyone woke up, still a little tired from last night although refreshed from having fun. Yumi was refreshed but still hurling. She was always running back and forth from her room to the bathroom, across the hall. From her closing her door and opening it so many times, she accidently(sp?) woke up Sam and Aelita. They walked out of their dorms in their pajamas and saw Yumi dash from her room to the bathroom. The looked at each other puzzled and walked into the bathroom to see Yumi leaning over a toilet. She really looked miserable. The looked at her and questioned what was going on.

"Yumi, are you ok?" asked her concerned friend Aelita who was by her side rubbing her back.

"Yea you've practically been up all morning" Sam said as she was too by Yumi's side.

"No all morning but yea... but this happened yesterday too. And I was fine the rest of the day." She said getting up and walking to the sink and rinsing out her mouth.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse" Aelita suggested.

"No its ok you guys, ill be f-" Yumi couldn't finish her sentence. She felt it coming up and she ran to the stall again and it all came out, once again.

"No Yumi, your not fine. Come on we'll take you to the infirmary." Sam said helping Yumi up. She rinsed her mouth once more before leaving. **_(A/N: bad breath is common after barfing so im pretty sure they didn't want to smell it)_**

Aelita and Sam put an arm over their shoulders and walked her down to the infirmary.

**_(A/N: they were still in their pajamas, and if you don't know what Sams are, lets just say it's a red spaghetti strap night gown that went just above her knees.)_**

When they were there, they walked into the infirmary and set Yumi done on a bed. She sat there dangling her feet off the edge. They looked at her.

"Yumi, we're sorry to leave you but we're going to eat breakfast" Sam said looking down at her sick friend.

"Great, im starved. I'll go with you." Yumi said getting up trying to run out the door. Sam and Aelita caught her and put her back on the bed.

"No fence Yumi, but your starting to sound like Odd" Aelita said.

"I cant help it. Yesterday during the dance I was craving for pickles and chocolate. Weird, yes I know but I was." She said looking up at her friends.

"Think about it this way Yumi. If you don't eat then there would be no food in your stomach, reach means less throwing up" Sam said. Yumi laughed.

"My stomach will find ways, trust me" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well stay here and figure out what's wrong with you, but we're going to eat." Sam said pointing to her and Aelita. She creped out the door after Aelita. Yumi tried to get up but Sampopped her head in. "Stay!" she said to Yumi who flinched.

The door closed. 'What is she my mom?' Yumi thought.

**.: At Breakfast :.**

Aelita and Sam met up with the guys, now dressed and groomed.

"Hey you guys" the girls said in unison.

"Ok that was freaky. You sounded like each other and said it at the same time" Oddjoked looking at the girls. Sam came and sat next to him and hit him playfully.

"Hey, where's Yumi?" of course Ulrich asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"Oh, she's in the infirmary." Aelita said looking at Ulrich.

"Is she all right?" Jeremie asked.

"We don't know. She was throwing up again this morning so we took her there to find out what was wrong, but we left before we could find out" Sam said looking at Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd,and then back to Aelita.

"Wait a minute… Sam can I talk to you in private?" Aelita asked.

"Yea sure" her and Aelita walked out of the cafeteria.

They were just at the edge but the boys still haven't managed to read lips yet. Then all of a sudden they could see Sam gasp and put a hand over her mouth.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Odd asked looking at the girls.

"Probably something to do with Yumi" Ulrich replied.

Then the girls ran back sort of flustered.

"We have to go" Sam said.

Then her and Aelita ran out of the cafeteria.

"Now you definitely know something is up" Jeremie said.

"Come on, we have to go and find out. It might be something important." Ulrich said. The guys got up and ran after Sam and Aelita.

**.: With the Girls :.**

The guys were still a few minutes behind but they ran as fast as they could after Sam and Aelita. The girlsbarged into the room. Yumi was still on the bed with no one else in there except the nurse, Dorothy. **_(A/N: as all of you call her but her real name is Yolande but im going with the crowd)_**

"Yumi, we have theory to why you've been having these cravings and throwing up" Sam began.

"And?" Yumi asked.

"We think you're pregnant" Aelita said.

"Why would you say that?" Yumi asked puzzled. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends.

"Remember the book I bought on 'Womanhood'?" Aelita asked.

**_(A/N: ahhh, did you think I forgot about that? Ha well I didn't, lol)_**

"Yea, what does that have to… ok I see where your getting at" Yumi said then she got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To get that book" Yumi said as she opened the door still looking at the girls.

When she turned around she saw Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd at the door.

"Yumi!" They guys yelled.

* * *

**Ok stopping her but ill be back soon so R&R or DIE. lol jk still though R&R**


	14. He's Back

**

* * *

Luna –** _I'll take a poll and if people want Yumi to get pregnant then I will write what my readers want. Yumi is young for her age but she is also mature for her age. She would be able to think of something in a situation like this. Im sorry but what ever the majority is, I will go with it. Cross your fingers and hope the readers will go with you._

**aZn sIsTeR** – _I was thinking of changing the age but that depends on the readers. Make sure you vote on wether or not you want Yumi to get pregnant or not_

**I hate cliffies** – _nice name, thanks and take the poll. details at the bottom_

**Andy-c.o** – _thanks and that a good story "On the Verge of Letting Go" but im going to give you a secret on that story. One of the babies is a girl and its name will be Alexandra. Make sure to take the poll. Details down at the bottom._

**Renayumi**– _lol_ _thanks_ _and_ _make_ _sure_ _to take the poll. Details at the bottom._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

The guys were at the door looking at Yumi who was in the doorway.

"YUMI!" they yelled in surprise that she was up.

"Hi guys." She said innocently. "Umm, Sam, Aelita, we need to go, now!" she ordered looking at the girls.

They nodded and the girls ran out of the infirmary.

"Ok something is really up. What should we do?" Odd asked looking at the girls ran through the halls.

"I don't know, Odd. Maybe they'll come and talk to us" Jeremy said.

"Maybe but lets go and make sure that its nothing bad." Ulrich said and with that the guys walked after the girls.

**.: With the Girls :.**

They ran to Aelita's room as fast as they could. When they got there, Aelita ran to her bookshelf and grabbed the book she was talking about earlier. She handed it to Yumi and she read through the few pages on pregnancy.

Her mouth dropped. She looked up anddropped the book and fell to the floor.

Aelita and Sam screamed.

"Yumi!" Aelita yelled. They bent down to her side and looked at her.

**.: With the Guys :.**

They walked to were the girls were headed. They were just around the corner when they heard two girls scream.

"Yumi!" one of the voices yelled.

"That was Aelita" Jeremie said.

"Come on" Ulrich said running to her dorm.

Lucky for them the door was unlocked. They barged through the door and saw Sam and Aelita next to a passed out Yumi on the floor.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"She fou-… She passed out!" Aelita started but stopper herself. She didn't want to tell the guys yet. She did tell them the truth though.

Ulrich looked at his girlfriend on the floor and bent down next to her. He picked her up bridal style and headed to the door.

"Come on, we have to get her to the infirmary" Ulrich said running out of the door with Yumi in his arms.

Everyone followed and they headed to the infirmary.

They barged through the door, and found Dorothy **_(A/N: Volande)_** sitting at her desk.

Ulrich set Yumi on a bed. Dorothy walked up to them.

"What happened to Miss Ishiyama?" she asked looking at the Japanese girl.

"She passed out" Sam said scared for her friend.

"You guys can go, she'll be ok. Ulrich, you can stay, im pretty sure she'd want to see you first when she wakes up" Dorothy said looking at Ulrich.

He blushed.

"We'll be at the bench so when she wakes up meet us there" Odd said, then they left.

Ulrich nodded and sat in a chair near Yumi. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Its ok Yumi, im here and im not leaving" hewhispered looking down at Yumi.

"Ok lets wake sleeping beauty shall we?" Dorothy asked with something in her hand.

He nodded and she put some of the stuff on her finger and waved it around Yumi's nose.

**_(A/N: when you smell something that is either really bad or really good, it wakes you up. Like taking perfume and put some on your finger and wave it near the persons nose. It works for me)_**

**.: With the Others :.**

They walked out of the school and walked slowly to the bench.

"I hope Yumi's going to be ok" Aelita said.

Jeremie walked next to her and entwined his fingers with hers. "She'll be ok Aelita" he said. She smiled.

Then the smile faded. Jeremie looked at her weird. She had a frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong Aelita?" he asked concered.

"He's back" Aelita said very scared.

**.: With Ulrich and Yumi :.**

Yumi woke up easily. Dorothy looked at her a smiled.

Ulrich was glad to see her eyes open. He looked at her hand that he was holding and saw a mark on back of it.

**_(A/N: the part that isn't your palm, they refure to it as "the back of your hand")_**

"Oh no" Ulrich said with a hint of fear in his tone.

He looked at Yumi who was still dozed off. He scooped Yumi up bridal style again and ran to where the others were.

When he came to his destination he looked at the others.

"We have a problem"

* * *

**Ok IM TAKING A POLL. Do you want Yumi to get pregnant or not? Say yes or no in your review. Majority will win, I have an idea for both anyways. Im going with what my readers want so yea REVIEW and we'll see what everyone wants in the next few chapters.**


	15. The Attack FINAL

* * *

**Renayumi** – _lol well the decision has been made and it is written in this FINAL chapter… yes, I said final but I will write other stories… you can count on it._

**Yumifansanchez** – _hahaha it is a good idea… id say genius… read to find out_

**Andy-c.o** – _I have to agree but then again some boys don't like the thought of them being called 'dad'… makes them feel older which they don't like last time i checked_

**I hate cliffies** – _yes it will.. for sure_

**Roxy** – _yea that's true… it's the best when they faint_

**Luna** – _You can calm down ok. Im not makin Yumi pregnant… the poll was a tie and I did something else that would really surprise you in the end._

**AZn sIsTeR** – _yea I know… there are no good stories let out on this topic anymore so im trying to make it as different from the others as I can_

**K1092000** – _yea I know what you mean… its all in this last chapter._

**Jujuberries56 - **_thanksfor voting and ive made my decision so read this chapter to see the results._

_

* * *

_

**People…. Im sorry to say but this is the final chapter to The Birthday Bash/ Good News to All story. I would like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing my story and Luna for giving me the idea for Sam transferring. Ive only been writing this story for 21 days exactly and I had 15 chapters done. So here is the final chapter.

* * *

**

**Final Chapter - 15**

"We have a problem" Ulrich said holding Yumi in his arms.

"You've got that right." Odd said looking at Yumi who was just starting to wake up.

"Besides that"Ulrich said looking down at Yumi.

"Ulrich is there a reason why you are carrying me" Yumi asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Ummm… not anymore" he said releasing her and letting her stand.

"Now what problem were you talking about, Ulrich?" Jeremie asked.

"This" Ulrich said grabbing Yumis hand and showing them the X.A.N.A symbol on it.

They gasped**_ (A/N: Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi only)_**

"I told you he was back"Aelita confirmed.

"Whom are you guys talking about?" asked a very confused Sam.

"We'll explain later" Odd said grabbing her hand.

They all ran to the park to the manhole. Ulrich opened it.

"Are we going down there?" Sam asked.

"Yea come on lets go." Odd said persuading her to go down.

They noticed there were only 3 skateboards and a scooter.

"You guys take the boards, ill walk with Sam" Odd said. They nodded and headed off quickly.

"Odd, will you mind explaining to me what is going on?" Sam asked.

He turned to Sam and looked at her. He stopped and grabbed her waist and put her into a deep lip lock.

When they parted he said "We're going to save the world yet again"

"What do you mean yet again?" she asked.

He explained everything about X.A.N.A, and about the symbol on Yumis hand. About what they did while she wasn't at Kadic, and about Aelita.

"So your telling me Aelita was a computer character?" she asked.

"Basically, Jeremie solved this really big equation and was able to make her real so now she lives in the real world."

"Wow, what he does for the girl he loves" she replied.

"You've got that right" they laughed and reached the end and where now at the elevator.

They quickly went down to the computer room where Jeremie was at the super computer typing on the keyboard.

"Where did the others go?" Sam asked.

"They're in Lyoko. Odd you need to go, there's about 20 monsters left and they're not even close to the tower." Jeremie said not even looking up from the screen

Odd nodded. He looked at Sam and kissed her lightly.

"I'll be back, don't worry" he said. She nodded and he went into the elevator and went down to the scanner room.

Sam walked close to Jeremie and looked at the hologram map.

"Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Odd. Virtualization." Jeremie said into the microphone.

**

* * *

.: In Lyoko :.

* * *

**

"Hey Jeremie, I thought Lyoko was shut down." Odd said.

"Its was, so was X.A.N.A but I guess he found a way to get back" Jeremie said.

"Ok, maybe he actually got smarter but he forgot one thing… Us" Odd said. He began to run to Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich.

Aelita was hinding behind a wall she put up. Ulrichs clones were out and fighting will all their strength. One soon faded, and then the other. Yumi had her fans ready and out. She threw it and killed 3 monsters in one shot.

"Odd, there are about 15 more to go. Yumi and Ulrich are still high at life points." Jeremie said into the microphone.

"How many did they begin with?" Odd asked.

"30"

"Wow, they got pretty fair for a couple." Odd joked.

Odd saw a hornet, sneaking up on Aelita.

"Lazer arrow" he said. A lazer came out and shot the hornet.

Aelita looked over.

"Odd!" she said.

Yumi and Ulrich looked up.

"Odd, take Aelita to the tower. We'll hold them off" Ulrich said blocking a lazer.

Odd nodded and him and Aelita started running.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled stabbing his sword into a block.

"Nice one Ulrich, you guys have about 10 more monsters to go" Jeremie said.

"Ok, thanks Jer" Ulrich said looking at the monsters.

"Wahoo go Ulrich" you could here someone sort of faded behind Jeremie voices.

"Jeremie, was that Sam?" Yumi asked.

"Yup, how you holdin' up? Dont get hurt now if you know what i mean" Sam replied into the mic.

"What does she mean by that?" Ulrich asked.

"Something having to do with earlier, nothing to worry about" Yumi lied.

Then he saw something read glowing on the side of his eye.

Yumi was using her telekinesis. Ulrich saw a mega tank charging up about to shot Yumi. He ran after her, and pushed her out of the way. She was out of her meditation and was looking up at the virtual Ulrich who was on top of her.

"I don't think there's a way to use telekinesis with your eyes open, is there?" he asked sarcastically.

She smiled. "No but…" she toke out her fan and shot a block about to shot them. "Im not the only one in need of rescuing." She said smiling. Her got up and helped her too.

They looked around and notice the few monsters that had left.

Yumi did her telekinesis and moved some rocks on top of some blocks, killing them.

"Good job Yumi, only about 5 more left." Jeremie said. "Ya, go Yumi!" Sams faded voice came.

"How far are Aelita and Odd to the tower?" she asked.

"About 3 minutes"

"That's 2 more than we need" she said in confidence.

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and nodded. They were about to attack when Yumi collapsed on the virtual floor, passed out.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled.

A crab was coming her way. It was charging up and about to shot but Ulrich stopped it.

"Impact!" he yelled, stabbing the crab in the X.A.N.A symbol.

He jumped off and ran to Yumi. She wasn't waking up. He cradled her head in his arms.

"Jeremie, please tell me Aelita made it to the tower" Ulrich said frightened.

"She's entering the code now" Jeremie said.

Soon a light came and took over.

* * *

It was Friday morning. Everyone was getting up and getting ready for school. 

Aelita shot up "Yumi" she said to herself. She got out of bed and ran to Yumi's room. She knocked lightly afraid that she wouldn't be there. Yumi came and answered the door.

"Hi Aelita, what's up?" Yumi asked kind of sleepily.

"You haven't been throwing up this morning?" Aelita asked.

"No" Yumi replied.

"Wait, you were pregnant. Today you were supposed to hurl everything possible" Aelita said scratching her head.

"Aelita, how stupid do you think I am?" Yumi asked looking at her. "I used protection" she whispered in her ear.

"Then why were you sick, and craving, and stuff like that?" she asked very confused.

"That was X.A.N.A's attack" Yumi said looking her pink haired friend.

"Oh" Aelita said and walked away back to her room. 'Duh! How could I have been so stupid? Yumi's smart and she wouldn't do something like that. Well I should get ready for school' Aelita thought to herself and shrugged it off.

* * *

**Never saw it comin' did you? Well, my final chapter… I thought was very interesting. To all of you who toke the poll… it was fake… I was never intending on making Yumi have a child. It was a trick and you guys fell for it. Lol, sorry couldn't help myself. It was great having all of you read… I will be writing a new story soon. It's the sequel to Situation: Coma. If you didn't read that then you should cause well if you liked this story then im sure you would probably like that one too. Till then… byezzzzz.**


	16. Authors Note

**WAAAHHHHOOOOO! I GOT 100 REVIEWS…. THANK YOU SO MUCH I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER REACH THIS FAR. CAUSE OF ALL MY REVIEWERS, I WRITE THESE STORIES AND ALSO TO KEEP ME BUSY OVER THE SUMMER. READ MY OTHER STORIES (except the teen titans one… that one is on hold) IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE THEN YOU SHOULD LIKE THOSE…. MY NEXT STORY "Nightmares do come true" IS OUT AND I AM ALREADY ON THE SECOND CHAPTER… hahaha I pre-write it the day before. ANYWAYS KEEP READING MY STORYS muahaha 100 reviews, im so happy**

** -Vic-**


End file.
